1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening device for fastening an expansion card in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are generally classified either as a full length type or as a half length type. In a server, half of a full length type of an expansion card is generally fastened to a rack and connected to a riser card, and the other half of the full length type of expansion card is cantilevered. The cantilevered end of the expansion card tends to vibrate, which is harmful to data transmission of the expansion card.